Episode 693
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = | eyecatcher = Franky - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "The Little People's Princess - Captive Mansherry" is the 693rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Franky manages to open the door after lying to Senor Pink of an old lady in distress, distracting him. Franky then grabs Kyuin and uses her to headbutt Senor Pink, stunning him. Angry at being used like a hammer, Kyuin rants about torturing Franky, who walks up to her and kisses her, shocking the dwarves and herself. Senor Pink recovers and tells Kyuin to shut up as her rants are interrupting their man's fight, which promptly resumes. While Viola is looking for the princess' whereabouts, Kin'emon and Kanjuro arrive at her location. Usopp warns them of the mob coming after them, but Kanjuro has made things worse by drawing a net for the citizens to climb. Zoro is still fighting Pica after helping Robin's group move past them. Leo, who is with Rebecca, gets a call from Maujii, the dwarf princess' aide who informs Leo that princess Mansherry is not in the factory and could be in the palace. Leo then relays the info to Viola and Usopp who was getting agitated at the citizens coming after them, but Viola tells him that the citizens will not harm them. King Riku then comments that Doflamingo will not kill Mansherry since he needs her ability just as much as they do. The scene shifts to the dwarf princess who is kept in a room crying her eyes out for Leo to save her. Long Summary Franky shows up and opens the door completely for them. As he congratulates them for their work the Dwarves marvel over his body while Inhel and the others tell them Franky is their ally. Kyuin realizes who Franky is and is impressed he made it this far while she tries to finish him off herself. However, Franky grabs her, which has the Dwarves believe he loves her now that he hugged her, to which Pink comes back angry to discover Franky lied (but is relieved there was no old lady needing help). Kyuin keeps striking Franky with punches but the Cyborg remains calm as Pink launches an attack while Franky uses Kyuin to headbutt Pink on collision. As Kyuin recovers she swears she'll rip Franky to pieces and that she's the boss of the Factory. However, Franky pulls her in and kisses her to shut her up, much to the shock of the Dwarves. Kyuin then starts acting very shy telling Franky he needs to take responsibility for his actions and become her boyfriend, but Franky ignores her. Pink gets up and tells her to stay out of this, calling her a naive young girl, and that it's a fight between men as he and Franky are heart-breakers. Their statements sent the surrounding fangirls swooning over the manliness of both Senor Pink and Franky. They then decide to take the fight seriously and unleash their "Diaper Bomb" and "Nipple Light Special" attacks on each other respectively. The scene changes to Zoro vs Pica while the latter curses Zoro for allowing Robin's group to escape and swears he will not leave anyone alive. Robin's group then reaches to the first level while Leo gets a call from Moussy who reveals Mansherry may be in the palace with Doflamingo. At the King's Plateau the citizens begin to climb up to his and Usopp's location. Usopp panics but Viola and Doldo remain calm given that they can't hide anywhere with the condition the kingdom is in and the citizens wouldn't do anything bad to them. Viola searches for the entire palace for Mansherry, trying places she had never been in in her years serving the Donquixote Family. Usopp marvels at Viola's power, when Tank Lepanto notices that two strangers, Kin'emon and Kanjuro, have arrived. He puts Kin'emon in a chokehold, but Usopp stops him, asking what Kanjuro's poorly drawn bird is. Kin'emon voices his surprise that Usopp, Viola, Lepanto, and Riku had managed to get up to the King's Plateau while a bunch of pirates were trying to climb up now. Usopp agrees noting cause of the rocks they can't climb up, but Kanjuro reveals he drew ladders for them and the citizens now begin to climb up the ladders now, much to Usopp's horror angrily asking why he did that. Kanjuro realizes he shouldn't have done that just as Viola finds Mansherry's location. Kanjuro feels disgraced for having done such a thing and attempts Sepuku to which Kin'emon stops him but Usopp tells him to do it. Doldo tells Viola to use her ability to search everywhere for Mansherry's location. He states Doflamingo wouldn't kill her given her ability is useful to him. At the Royal Palace, a guard is seen feeding food to Mansherry while the latter is crying her eyes out wanting to go home and begging Leo to save her. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Maujii running around the SMILE factory searching desperately for Mansherry after discovering that she was not in the room where she was said to be held. **Before being confronted by Kyuin, the dwarves were telling Franky about Mansherry. When Kyuin got Franky's attention, he asked if she was the dwarf princess. **Before Franky gives Kyuin a bear hug, he saves two dwarves from getting sucked into Kyuin's vacuum. Franky also explained to Kyuin about how he tricked Senor Pink. **While thinking about what Mansherry is like, Usopp draws a picture of her. *Luffy, Kyros, and Cavendish's battle with the giant nutcracker toys is extended. *When Franky hugged Kyuin and later kissed her, the manga showed Inhel, Pellini, and Cotton's reaction. The anime shows Bomba, Wicca, and Flapper's reaction. *While Viola is searching for Mansherry using her Devil Fruit ability, the anime shows more of the inside of the palace. *During Mansherry's first appearance, the anime shows a full view of her face while the manga only showed part of it. Site Navigation